A Peek in the Life of Kurama and Hiei
by ukechii
Summary: Hiei for unknown and forever unexplained reasons is staying at Kurama's house...NOT YAOI!


A Peek in the Life of Kurama and Hiei

Hiei, for unknown and forever unexplained reasons, was staying at Kurama's house. Of course Kurama's mother didn't know about this at all because as usual Hiei just sat on the windowsill in Kurama's room. He was so quite that she never suspected a thing and when she came up to Kurama's room for whatever reason, Hiei would just quickly hide in the closet. He didn't particularly enjoy that part but as I said, for unknown and forever unexplained reasons Hiei is staying at Kurama's house. He spent most of his time staring off into space and petting his precious Kisara (read Hiei's New Friend to understand who Kisara is) Hiei was content with how things were and was pretty much indifferent to the world around him except for the occasional rude comment. Kurama sometimes tried to start a conversation just because he thought Hiei should be more social but all his attempts were futile because Hiei would either simply ignore him or snap at him to shut up. One day, it was a cold day, Kurama came home from school about an hour later than he usually does. He was even late for diner which was a little odd but his mom didn't seem to mind at all. Of course Hiei thought it was odd but didn't bother to care about it. Then, Kurama got up to his room, he had a big grin on his face.

"What's with that stupid grin?"Hiei asked in his usual Hiei-ey way.

"I thought you didn't care about anything that didn't concern you directly."Kurama said in a way that implied this was something Hiei would want to know. Hiei hated it when people used his own words and attitude against him. He was frustrated and didn't know what to do next so he did what he usually does when he gets stuck, he gives a little humph, turns away, and ignored Kurama. Kurama knew it wouldn't do any good to try to talk to Hiei so he walked over to his desk and put down a very new looking laptop. This caught Hiei's attention since he's never seen a laptop before, or even a computer. Of course Kurama was expecting this reaction and caught his gaze instantly, they stared at each other for a few seconds when Hiei finally let out another humph and went back to mindlessly looking out the window and petting Kisara.(once again, if you don't know who Kisara is than please read my other story, Hie's New Friend.)Hiei also did this when he gets embarrassed. I know it's shocking but even the seemingly tough guy Hiei gets embarrassed sometimes. Kurama couldn't see his face but knew that he must be blushing which is why he hid his face like that. Why was Hiei embarrassed about you ask? He was embarrassed about showing that he was actually curious about the laptop Kurama was now typing away on. Who knows why? That question can only be answered by Hiei himself and I doubt he will ever answer it.

"What is that contraption that Kurama is so preoccupied with?"Hiei thought.

For the rest of the day, Kurama busily typed and clicked away on his new laptop while Hiei sat on the window sill, and every once in a while Kurama would chuckle a little and then go back to typing. This odd behavior in Kurama just fed Hiei's curiosity even more. Hiei contemplated what the strange box Kurama was laughing at could be. He didn't have any idea what it was. Then later that day, well, it's actually night now, Hiei fell asleep in a very odd way and fell off the window and onto the floor in a kind of curled up position, his sword on top of him. Kisara was on his head purring but that's not the funniest part, the funniest part is that he was...SUCKING HIS THUMB!(Laughing just thinking about it)that's not even the funniest thing. Kurama woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and saw Hiei in this super hilarious sleeping position and had to clamp his hands over his mouth to avoid laughing too loud and waking both his mother and the sleeping beauty on the floor. Kurama, wanting something to hold against Hiei as blackmail, ya know, just in case he needed to, well, who knows. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his camera. He started taking several pictures at all different angles making sure to get shots that exaggerated the thumb sucking-ness of it all. While Kurama was taking pictures, Kisara woke up.

"Ssshhhh, Kisara, don't wake up Hiei." In response, Kisara curled back up into a ball on Hiei's head. Kurama sighed in relief that the kitten didn't wake up Hiei as he took pictures. He shouldn't have relaxed just yet because as soon as he took a step he tripped and fell right on top of the thumb sucking demon. Hiei jumped up in surprise and grabbed what he thought to be his sword.

"OW!" cried Kurama

"Kurama? Why were you on top of me?" Hiei asked with great suspicion and a hint of aggression.

"I'll answer when you let go of my hair!" Just then Hiei noticed that what was in his hand was not his sword but some of Kurama's hair so he let go and glared at the kitsune.

"I must have been sleep walking..hehehe." Luckily Hiei didn't pay enough attention to notice that Kurama's laugh was a little odd with a hint of nervousness. He decided to act like this had never happened and walked away. Kurama went to recover the camera so he could download the pictures on to his laptop. He knew that Hiei wouldn't have a clue how to use a computer so he didn't bother trying to hide the file too well. When the pictures were fully downloaded, he thought about sending them to Yusuke or Koenma, maybe even Botan and Genkai.

"No, I shouldn't."He said to himself.

"Shouldn't do what? Kurama." This nearly made Kurama jump out of his skin.

"Oh, Hiei, uh, I didn't know you were still in the room." Wow, that was a close call, he really has to quit this bad habit of talking to himself.

"You still didn't answer my question." Hiei wasn't going to let Kurama distract him and change the subject.

"I shouldn't...eat too many of these chocolate bars." Said Kurama making a quick save and pulling a candy bar out of the draw to show him the proof. Hiei raised an eyebrow, he was still suspicious of Kurama and curious as to what the goody two shoes kitsune was up to but decided it wasn't worth his time and just went about his usual business for another hour or two until Kurama said he had to go out for a while. He didn't say where he was going or give any details but it's not like Hiei really watched Kurama walk down the street from his perch on the windowsill. Hiei found that his eyes were constantly wondering to Kurama's new toy which of course Hiei knew nothing about. He decided to investigate a little. He somehow stumbled his way onto the internet but it took him a good hour to do it.

"What's this?"He wondered as he saw the started page come up with the word Google on it in big had been about 3 or 4 hours since Kurama left when Hiei let out a yell and jumped out of his seat with his sword aimed as, just at that moment, as if on cue, Kurama walked through the door.

"Hiei! What are you doing!" Kurama cried out when he saw the rather pointy sword pointed directly at his precious and very expensive new laptop.

"I don't know what kind of demonic creature you have brought into your home but I'm about to terminate it." Hiei responded in an evil yet eager way, and all Kurama could do is laugh at Hiei.

"What are you laughing at?"Hiei snapped. Kurama was having a hard time speaking between bursts of laughter but he managed to choke out a few words.

"I'm laughing at you...That "thing" is called a laptop and it's harmless."Kurama barely got the words out he was laughing so hard. He knew Hiei didn't know what the device was but to be afraid of it, he never imagined. "there is no reason to be afraid of it, Hiei"

"Hmph, I wasn't afraid of it, I was merely caught off guard by it."Hiei said in defense but Kurama knew better than to believe had been more than just caught off guard by it, Hiei had been scared!

"If you're not scared than would you mind lowering your sword?"Kurama had just noticed exactly how close the blade was to the screen and was very worried that Hiei was going to split it in half. Hiei lowered his sword and put it back into it's sheath. Kurama relaxed and walked over to the desk to examine the laptop and see if the thumb sucking demon had caused any damage but surprisingly there was none.

"Hiei?"Kurama asked

"What?"Hiei responded in a rather grouchy tone.

"What where you doing on my laptop anyway?"

"I wanted to find out why that "thing" amuses you so much, from what I can tell it's just a hunk of junk that is possessed by some demonic energy."

"Oh poor Hiei, you just don't get it do you? Tsk tsk tsk."

"What is there to _get_?"Hiei honestly didn't understand this laptop thing and thought it should go back to demon world where it belonged but seeing how it has possessed Kurama, or so he thought, that doesn't seem possible. Maybe if he destroyed it in Kurama's sleep it would break the possession...Yes! That was what he was going to do!

"Well, it's late now and I have exams tomorrow so Goodnight Hiei." Kurama said as he turned off the light, changed into his pj's(a pair of white pants with many little blue Pu's covering them. NO SHIRT!) and went to bed. Hiei, knowing by now that it took only about 15 minutes to fall asleep, pretended to go to sleep on his usual perch on the window sill with Kisara on his lap, and started planning his fantastic plan to destroy the demon who had possessed his fox demon friend.

About 30 minutes later

Hiei decided to be cautious and wait an extra 15 minutes to make sure he was really gently picked up the sleeping kitten on his lap and placed her on his fluffy pillow before quietly jumping off the window sill and on to the floor. He drew his sword and was just about to swing...

"Mmmmm watchadoinghiei whydoyahaveyursorddrawn" Kurama mumbled as he just barely opened his eyes. Hiei sighed seeing as this was not going to be easy considering Kurama was such a light sleeper. He slid his sword back where it belongs and wandered back to his sleeping spot. Soon after, Kurama forgot about it and drifted back to about hour later, Hiei slowly, slowly, very slowly got up and even more slowly drew his sword. He raised it up over his head and you know how usually when you swing something you take a step forward? Yeah well that's what Hiei did but it turns out Kisara was standing there and Hiei stepped on her tail causing him to fall forward and let go of his sword which landed point down just an inch or two away from Kurama's sweet, adorable, sleeping face. Of course, Kurama being a light sleeper, Hiei expected him to wake up in an instant but miraculously he stayed there sleeping like a log. The fire demon took advantage of that and retrieved his sword and went back to destroying the again he lifted it over his head and slammed his sword into the (rather expensive) "evil possessed" lap top. Of course this was a stupid idea because Hiei's sword conducts electricity and the laptop is practically a big box of it so it's no big shock that Hiei jumps back leaving his super mega charged sword stabbed into the thing. The huge crash and yelp of Hiei and the electric zapping noises certainly woke up the sleeping fox. He took one look at Hiei with his hair sticking up more than ever and his burned hands and knew immediately without even looking at his precious new laptop. He didn't want to look at it. He couldn't bear seeing his past 2 or 3 years of savings going down the drain or in this case, obliterated. Kurama was too mad for words. He lowered his head just enough so his hair covered his eyes, his fists were clenching so hard that his fingers were turning white, and...he just growled a little unless that was Hiei's imagination. The fox demon (who was looking more and more like a demon every second) slowly got out of bed and stood up. Fists still clenched, he took out his rose and took a step towards Hiei..._..._

_The next day, Hiei had disappeared, as if vanishing into thin air. Yusuke and the gang looked for him for awhile but figured he come back when he was hungry so stopped searching. Still, after weeks, there has been no sign of the fire demon…_


End file.
